


My Impossible Man, Version 2

by janai



Series: The Early Years [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose considers the miracle of being with her one-of-a-kind Doctor.
Series: The Early Years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Impossible Man, Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> I did some editing on this work in hopes of posting on Teaspoon without getting their 'e-mail of re-do.' I also added a little Easter egg." :>))

It was a quiet, rainy Sunday at the flat belonging to the Doctor and Rose Tyler. The couple tried to have at least one day a month in which they stayed in at home; the lack of plans and weather made this day the perfect choice.

Rose was on her laptop looking at the proofs that the photographer had sent from their recent photo session. She was currently looking at one pose: the Doctor was wearing his blue suit with a royal blue t-shirt as, he had said, "oxfords and ties are not cool." She had on her blue leather jacket and they both wore serious expressions. In the next shot, the Doctor was sitting sideways on her lap with a goofy expression on his face. He had stuck one skinny leg, red Converse on foot, straight up in the air. 

She looked over to the couch were said Doctor was engrossed in a paperback book, his lips moving as he read. It was not a scientific or history book which his other self adored, instead it was "The Making of the Star Wars Saga." Every now and then he would chuckle or snicker out loud; no doubt scoffing at the scientific content or lack there of. Today he was wearing a powder blue sweatsuit with green striped slipper socks. 

This Doctor should not have been sitting there at all, should never had been created, should not be alive. Mortally wounded, the Doctor had not wanted to change so he used some regeneration energy to heal and directed the rest into the jar holding the hand. Human, Gallifreyan and Time Lord: a glorious mix with a dash of Donna. He was a freak of nature, an impossible man, and he had saved the multiverses by destroying the Daleks. Genocide, the Time Lord had spat in anger; forgetting that he, too, had committed that same crime in the past. He all but pushed them together after bringing them back to Bad Wolf Bay, claiming this new Doctor was too dangerous to be left alone. So far, the greatest threat that he had posed was to himself as he learned to do all the things that he had once taken for granted. He was still touch and go when it came to doing the laundry or shaving or remembering to apply deodorant. 

"Roooose," he had whined, "I never had to put this stuff on before." He then sniffed one armpit, gasped, and almost looked like he was going to pass out. 

Now here he was, sitting sideways from where she sat. Rose drank in his familiar profile; wild brown hair shimmering with bright ginger highlights, pronounced yet aquiline nose, smooth chin and long neck with the ever bobbing Adams apple. He looked just like Him, the Time Lord Doctor, yet she loved him even more than the original. He was not afraid to show emotion, told her that he loved her several times a day. He was quick to anger at times but rarely at her. She was his muse, the love of his life and he had put her on a pedestal. The Time Lord could not have done all those things and she felt sorry for him. That Doctor had made the choice to martyr himself, pushing Rose out of his life. This Doctor would die before turning his back on her. 

He was the only one of his kind in all of the universes and he was sitting on their couch in a flat in London. Living day by day with her like he was a normal human born on Earth. Human looking on the outside, part alien on the inside. The Doctor would never be normal and she would not have it any other way. 

The Doctor looked up at her, having sensed that she was watching him. The love in his deep brown eyes warmed her as he blew a kiss her way and he grinned that lopsided grin that she loved. She blew a kiss back and gave him the tongue-touched smile that he adored.

"Almost done," she smiled as she looked back at the pictures on the screen. She clicked on several, including the one with the white background, then pressed the send button. The Doctor had walked over, his book now abandoned on the couch, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 

"Still raining," he murmured in her ear, "how about a snuggle and some telly? That program you wanted to see, Hamlet, is on in 15 minutes and 23 seconds." He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"I'll go and make the popcorn." He finished, kissing her softly on the lips. She watch him spin on his heels and bounce towards the kitchen with his usually happy exuberance. 

"My Doctor, my impossible man," she murmured to herself, "and all mine." Rose turned to log out of her computer with a smile on her face; all was right in their little world this day. 

Fini


End file.
